1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for improved read-out of data stored in a metal-insulator-semiconductor memory capacitor of the type employed in electron beam addressable memories.
More particularly, the invention is directed to a novel, deep depletion read-out method and apparatus for an electron beam addressable memory of the type employing a metal-insulator-semiconductor memory capacitor element and to improved memory capacitor elements therefor.
2. Background of Invention
An electron beam addressable memory employing a metal-insulator-semiconductor memory capacitor element was first described in an article entitled "Electron Beam Detection of Charged Storage in MOS Capacitors", Applied Physics Letters, Volume 16, No. 4, pages 147-149, Feb. 15, 1970 and has been detailed further in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,571, issued May 29, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,530, issued May 27, 1975. To further improve the response and the character of the output signals obtained from such an electron beam addressable memory, the present invention was devised.